eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5260 (8 April 2016)
Synopsis Ronnie makes a phone call and tells the person on the other end that she needs to see them straight away. Tim arrives to see Ronnie – she explains that she thinks it’s Joel’s daughter Hannah that’s been harassing her. Tim agrees that Hannah doesn’t seem to have come to terms with the loss of her parents. Ronnie suggests that he call Hannah and summon her over to explain herself. A fiery Hannah arrives at Ronnie’s and appears confused when Ronnie claims that she knows Hannah is behind the email and the flowers. Ronnie tries to empathise with Hannah – she knows what it feels like to be out of control. Hannah stands firm; she’s not to blame. Ronnie suggests to Tim that he leaves, so she can talk to Hannah alone. Hannah tells Ronnie that Joel told her all about Danielle; she wouldn’t disrespect her by using her name as a joke. Jack arrives home and questions who Ronnie’s with; Ronnie gets Jack up to speed on Joel and informs him that Hannah is Joel’s son. Ronnie’s affronted with Jack interrogating her and firmly tells him to head back to work; she’s fine. Ronnie and Hannah share a warm moment when Ronnie tells her that she sees a lot of Joel in her. Jack corners Pam in the cafe and asks to know the name of the person on the card that was used to order Ronnie’s flowers. Pam hands Jack the card receipt with the name on – his face falls. As Ronnie walks Hannah back to the tube station, Hannah gives Matthew a cuddle as he stirs. Jack calls Ronnie and informs her that it was Hannah who paid for the flowers. A concerned Ronnie tells Jack to hurry to the tube – Jack brings Andy and Linford with him. Ronnie asks Hannah to hand Matthew back over as Jack, Andy and Linford arrive. An irked Hannah backs into the road and narrowly misses being run over – Andy pushes her from the car’s path. As the police arrive, Jack comforts a shaken Ronnie. Back home, Jack informs Ronnie that he’s heard from an old friend at the station – they should have enough evidence to charge Hannah with harassment. As Ronnie and Jack share a kiss, a mysterious figure is watches them from outside... Abi begs Louise to understand that she and Ben can’t just leave Walford, there’s too much to lose. Jack approaches Abi in the Square Gardens and is taken aback when she suggests that maybe leaving is the only way for her and Ben to be happy. In the Arches, Abi plants the seed to Ben that she feels as though she doesn’t really have a home anymore, but that things would be different if they had a place of their own. Ben’s shocked when Abi shows him a flat she’s found; in Exeter. Ben’s reluctant about moving away when Phil needs him so much. Phil’s unimpressed when Abi and Ben serve him salad but with some persuasion, he tucks in. A pleased Ben tells Abi that if she thinks leaving London is best – they’ll do it. Abi’s gobsmacked that Ben would sacrifice everything for her, giving her food for thought. Abi tells Louise that Ben would never believe Louise’s word over hers – she and Ben are going nowhere. Stacey says goodbye to her care team at the MBU as Martin takes her home. Sonia and Tina suggest to Kyle that they head over that afternoon to see Stacey, Kyle reluctantly agrees. Stacey arrives home to a waiting Lily, Sonia, Tina, Kyle and Bex; she’s thrilled to be back. Stacey plays host and puts on a brave face – Martin’s concerned that she needs a bit of peace but it falls on deaf ears. Kyle notices Stacey’s manic state and is concerned when she heads out to the Minute Mart to buy more wine. Kyle finds Stacey alone in the playground; she confides that she didn’t feel comfortable with everyone approaching her as she tried to shop. Kyle reassures Stacey that he just wants to support her, but Stacey’s adamant that she doesn’t want anyone walking on eggshells, she wants normal family life. As Jack finishes up a conversation with a builder, Linford approaches and asks Jack whether he’s looking to convert number 5 into flats. Linford warns Jack off the builder he was with and offers to do a better job – he and Andy can start next week if the price is right. Jack sends the pair in to give him a quote. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes